My Secret Feeling
by glasswine137
Summary: aku sangat suka saat kau mengatakan aku adalah milikmu. aku sangat suka ketika kau mencium kedua kelopak mataku. aku sangat suka hari jumat yang kau persembahkan untuk ku. aku sangat ... mencintaimu kyu. /KYUMIN/Kyuhyun/Sungmin/.


_**My Secret Feeling**_

 _ **RATE : T**_

 _ **CAST:**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Note : FF singkat ini merupakan Repost dari FF Kyumin yang udah ku buat tahun 2010 lalu hanya saja diperbaiki beberapa kata dan bagian tetapi ff ini tetap murni milik saya, disini ada bagian dimana saat itu Sungmin belum menjadi member Suju M karena memang FF ini dibuat saat Sungmin belum bergabung di Suju M. FF ini lebih mirip kaya Buku harian seorang Lee Sungmin. Semua Mengambarkan dari Sudut Pandang Sungmin.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

enJOY

* * *

"Yaa Lee Donghae! Kim Ryeowook menjauh klah dari Sungmin-ku, dia milik ku jadi jangan dekat-dekat padanya apa lagi kau Kim Ryeowok! Jangan mengelayut manja pada Min hyung" Kyuhyun berteriak pada kedua hyungnya tanpa mempedulikan sopan santunya, ia menarik ku menjauh dari Wookie. Tanganya mengenggam erat tangan ku, rasanya sangat hangat sampai menjalar ke relung hatiku.

Yah begitulah Cho Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah miliknya, aku tak bisa mengingkarinya jika perasaan hangat dan bahagia selalu menyapa sudut hati terdalam ku. Tetapi amat sangat disayangkan kata 'Milik Ku' bagi Kyuhyun tak hanya berlaku padaku tetapi juga kepada semua member Super Junior yang lainya. Ia pernah berkata jika Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul atau bahkan Kangin juga adalah miliknya dan saat mendengarnya aku jadi mengerti, mungkin setiap perkataan yang ia ucapkan kepadaku bukanlah sesuatu yang diutarakan secara serius tetapi hanya sebuah gurauan.

Cho Bodoh! Pernah kah kau mendengar desah nafas kecewa ku saat kau mengatakan bahwa semua orang adalah milik mu? Siapa kau berani mengatakan itu hah? Seharusnya kau hanya mengatakan itu padaku! Hehe tapi aku tau itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Kyu dengarkan aku sekali saja, berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku adalah milik mu, kau tau? Itu akan membuat ku semakin berharap jika kata-kata yang kau ucapkan untuk ku berasal dari hatimu yang tulus. Aku tak pernah tau itu hanya sebuah gurauan atau kau memang benar-benar serius karena kau sendiri tak pernah mengatakanya padaku. Tapi aku mohon .. berhentilah membuat ku berharap dengan setiap kata katamu yang berhasil membuat seorang Lee Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

"Selamat malam Min, mimpi indah dan jangan lupa memimpikan dongsaeng kesayangan mu yang tampan ini " ia memamerkan senyum evil nan jail andalanya, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanya. Seperti biasa ia akan mencium kedua kelopak mataku sebelum aku tertidur, yah aku rasa aku memang akan bermimpi indah setiap malam karena perlakuan mu Kyu.

Kalian tahu bukan tentang hal ini? Memang benar Kyu sangat suka mencium kedua kelopak mataku saat aku akan tidur lalu menyanyikan lullaby sampai aku benar benar terlelap, aaah andaikan kalian tau betapa bahagianya aku saat Kyu selalu memperlakukanku secara special. Setiap kali ia mencium kedua kelopak mataku jantung ku seakan berdetak tidak karuan, apa Kyu bisa mendengarnya? Hahaha andaikan ia benar benar bisa mendengarnya.

Hey Kyu berhenti membuat jantungku seperti itu, apa kau berniat membunuh ku secara perlahan huh? Mungkin buat mu hal itu hanya sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakanya tetapi itu tidak berlaku untyuk ku Kyu, kau tau kenapa? Karena aku tak pernah memandangmu sebagai seorang adik, tak pernah Kyu. Aku mencintaimu… ya Lee Sungmin mencintaimu. Andaikan kau bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku yang tak pernah tenang jika berada disisimu, mungkin jika kau bisa mendengar kau akan mengerti jika aku mencintaimu. Tetapi sekali lagi .. kau tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

* * *

"Lee Sungmin.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius dan benar-benar penting. Min.. Aku mencinta mu" Kyu mengenggam tanganku, lalu menyudutkan ku ketembok kamar. Aigo rasanya jantung ku akan berhenti berdetak saat ini juga! Apa Yang bocah setan ini katakana tadi? Ia mencintaku? Apa anak ini serius atau hanya mengerjaiku saja? Saat ini aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukan wajah ku karena sudah dapat ku pastikan saat ini wajahku sudah amat sangat memerah.

"K..Kyu.." ia menarik daguku ke atas, hingga membuat manik hazel miliknya bertemu dengan mataku. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ku dan entah aku melakukanya tanpa sadar, aku menutup mataku saat aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya sudah menyapu pipiku yang memanas. Satu detik .. dua detik.. tidak terjadi apapun dan saat detik kelima aku mendengar tawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun membahana didalam kamar kami.

"hahahaha Hyung kau lucu sekali . aigo wajah gugup mu itu.. hahaha" ia tertawa begitu keras sampai berguling guling diatas kasurnya. Ternyata ia hanya mengerjaiku dan sesaat baru saja aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari jumat! Wajar saja ia mengerjaiku karena buat seorang Cho Kyuhyun hari jumat adalah hari dimana khusus ia menyediakan banyak kejailan untuk mengerjaiku seorang. Rasanya mendengar tawanya yang tak henti membuatku ingin merobek mulut seksinya itu uh!

"YAA CHO KYUHYUN KUBUNUH KAU " ucap ku keras sambil mengejarnya yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar.

Sayang sekali ya Kyu hanya bercanda, padahal aku sudah menanggapinya dengan serius. Entah kenapa saat bibirnya mengatakan itu hanyalah sebuah candaan hati ku sedikit nyeri ah bahkan bukan sedikit tetapi entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kyu pernah berkata jika hari jumat adalah hari khusus darinya untuk ku. Kyu kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai hari jumat dan selalu menunggu kedatangan hari itu. Bahkan dengan konyolnya kadang aku berdoa andai saja di dunia ini hanya ada 2 hari dan salah satunya adalah hari jumat maka aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Karena dengan begitu hari special yang kau berikan khusus untuk ku akan datang dengan cepat . Aku mencintai mu Kyu ~

* * *

"Ini hyung untuk mu, tenang saja hanya seminggu aku pergi hyung" Kyuhyun memberikan bantalnya padaku, aku mengambilnya lalu memeluknya sambil menatap dengan tatapan memohon pada Kyuhyun agar ia tidak pergi walau pun itu sangat tidak mungkin. Ia tersenyum kepada ku lalu mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"aku pergi dulu hyung, baik baik ne" ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar kami.

Begitulah tiap kali Super Junior M atau K.R.Y pergi melakukan konser atau promosi ke china atau jepang. Aku akan sendirian dikamar kami tanpa Kyu, maka dari itu Kyuhyun selalu memberikan bantalnya agar bisa ku peluk saat ia tidak disampingku, bahkan aku sangat ingat ia pernah mengatakanya dengan jelas "peluk yang erat hyung saat kau merindukan ku, anggap saja itu penganti ku sementara" bukan kah itu romantis sekali? Hehehe

Aku selalu merasa kesepian jika Kyu pergi, walau ia selalu meninggalkan bantalnya tetapi tetap saja itu tidaklah cukup mengantikanya. Kyu juga sering menghubungi ku atau aku yang menghubunginya jika ia berada disana. Kalian tau? Kami saling menghubungi hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur atau hanya sekedar mengingatkan agar tidak lupa makan.

Bagi ku kehadiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangatlah berarti. Entah sejak kapan sosok nya menjadi sesuatu yang terpenting dalam kehidupanku, menjadi sesuatu yang paling aku cari dan aku nantikan dan menjadi sesuatu yang paling aku cintai. Aku tau ini salah dan aku juga tahu mungkin saja Kyu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku tapi… aku boleh bukan mencintainya meski diam diam?

Ah andai saja Kyuhyun tau setiap kali ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, aku selalu menatap tempat tidunya yang kosong dan berkhayal jika ia berada di sana dan sedang menatap ku juga sambil memarkan senyum evil andalanya.

Kyu… Jeongmal Saranghae :*

* * *

"Yaa Minnie hyung kenapa menangis? Hey ..Minnie hyung" Eunhyuk menggoyangkan bahu ku tetapi aku tidak mendengarkanya dan masuk kedalam kamar sambil membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang. Penyebabnya ? karena aku baru saja menonton secara langsung acara Super Junior M di china hari ini.

Aku tidak suka saat Kyu sedang berada di china bersama dengan anggota Super Junior M. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Karena aku tahu Kyu pasti akan dekat dengan orang itu, tersenyum kepada orang tersebut dan mereka akan saling berpelukan.

Kyu mengapa kau sangat bodoh huh? Kalian tau bukan siapa yang ku maksud? Hee kalian bisa menebaknya kan? Ia Zhoumi .. aku sangat paham jika aku tak berhak cemburu ataupun marah pada nya karena Kyuhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa ku. Aku tidak berhak melarangnya untuk tersenyum kepada zhoumi, aku tidak berhak melarangnya untuk berpelukan dengan zhoumi .. ya aku tidak berhak karena aku .. hanyalah 'Sungmin Hyung' untuknya tidak lain dan tidak lah lebih.

Andai kau bisa mendengar isakan ku saat ini Kyu. Rasanya begitu sakit mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah tau bahwa kita mencintainya. Seperti menunggu jatuhnya butiran salju ditengah musim panas yang kering, sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah terjadi. Apa aku harus menyerah Kyu? Jika boleh berkata jujur aku lelah mencintaimu seperti ini. Rasanya membuat perlahan lahan umur ku berkurang karena terlalu memikirkan mu. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini begitu saja Kyu. Aku harus bagaimana ? tolong Kyu coba beri aku jawabanya agar aku tahu dan megerti apa yang harus ku lakukan. Karena semua ini sangatlah tidak mudah untuk ku.

"Teruntuk mu magnae ku.. saranghae "

* * *

"Min aku jatuh cinta" kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mu membuat jantungku berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa detik. Mata ku membelalak karena terkejut sedangka hati ku menahan sakit. Kau jatuh cinta Kyu? Benarkah?

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa Kyu?" senyum terpaksa terpasang diwajahku, nada lembut dan bergetar sedang ku pertahankan agar aku tidak menangis saat ini juga. Karena aku yakin saat Kyuhyun menghilang dari hadapan ku, tangis ini akan benar benar pecah.

"Hehehe rahasia hyung! Nanti aku akan beritahu jika sudah waktunya dan ku pastikan kau sangat mengenal orang itu hyung. Doakan aku ne? doakan agar orang itu juga mencintaiku hyung" dengan senyum manis Kyuhyun mengatakanya. Mendoakan orang itu Kyu? Bahkan saat ini seharusnya aku lah yang berdoa untuk diriku sendiri agar tidak menangis.

" ya, aku akan selalu mendoakan mu .. kau tidak perlu khawatir karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak mu Kyu, aku yakin itu" aku memeluknya erat dan mengusap bahunya. Mencoba menyakinkanya, Lee Sungmin bodoh.

Air mataku menetes tepat saat aku memeluknya, rasanya sudah sangat tidak bisa ku gambarkan dengan kata kata. Perasaan ku remuk dan hacur. Aku dengan cepat menghapus air mata ku, sangat tidak ingin Kyuhyun tau bahwa aku menangis .

Ya tuhan saat nya ternyata telah tiba, Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata rasanya lebih sakit dari yang ku duga. Ini pertanda bahwa Lee Sungmin harus menyerah bukan? Hati ku rasanya sakit sekali. Malam ini Kyuhyun sedang memiliki jadwal bersama dengan Teuki Hyung disukira. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan? Menangis dipojokan kamar memeluk bantal milik Kyuhyun. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sampai air mataku tidak bisa lagi terjatuh, agar kelak saat aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai aku tidak menangis .

Rasanya saat ini aku sangat iri. Iri dengan orang yang berhasil mendapatkan tempat dihati mu, iri karena sebentar lagi perlakuan special yang akau berikan padaku akan segera hilang dan kau akan berikan kepadanya. Kyu boleh kah untuk yang terakhir kali aku mempertahankan perasaan cinta ini? Aku berjanji hanya sampai esok, setelahnya aku akan menghapus perasaan terlarang ini. Aku akan menghapusnya dan aku akan tersenyum melihatmu denganya Kyu..aku janji!

Cho Kyuhyun .. Aku Mencintaimu dan benar-benar Mencintaimu.

* * *

"Min hyung kau berubah! Kenapa menjauhi ku? Kenapa tidak mau menatap ku saat aku berbicara hyung? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Kyuhyun berteriak sangat kencang dimeja makan, seluruh pandangan sekarang menatap ke pada kami berdua. Aku memutuskan untuk diam lalu meninggalkan meja makan dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Masuk kedalam kamar lalu menguncinya.

Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada ku Kyu. Memang dari awal aku lah yang salah karena mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan memasang wajah terluka seperti tadi Kyu karena jika kau terus seperti itu akan semakin sulit untuk ku merelakan kau dengan seseorang yang kau cintai.

Aku menjauhimu agar aku bisa melupakan perasaan ini. Hanya perlu beri aku sedikit waktu untuk menghapus semuanya dan aku mohon jangan menunjukan perhatianmu padaku sekecil apapun itu. Karena akan dengan sangat mudah kau membuat pertahanan dan benteng yang ku bangun untuk melupakan mu hancur berantakan Kyu.

Kau bertanya mengapa aku tak lagi menatap mu saat kau berbicara? Jawabanya adalah karena aku tak mau kau melihat kedalam mataku, karena disana ada luka yang belum berhasil aku tutupi Kyu. Aku tidak mau kau melihat ku yang sedang lemah! Kyu aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengakhiri perasaan ini dan aku mohon … jangan membuatku terjebak lebih jauh lagi.. karena aku tidak lagi boleh mencintaimu.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun" aku hilangkan kata terakhir yang selalu terucap dengan tulus dari bibirku

* * *

"Min aku mencintaimu .. Sangat Mencintaimu" perkataan yang keluar dengan nada serius dari mulut Kyuhyun berhasil membuat ku membeku sesaat. Namun kemudian yang tergambar dari wajah ku adalah sebuah senyum miris. Kulepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menundukan kepala ku. Mengigit bibir ku kuat agar air mata ku tidak jatuh menetes.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau tidak akan bisa menipuku lagi kali ini.. lagi pula bukan kau kau sudah mengatakan pada ku jika kau mencintai seseorang? Jadi tipuan mu kali ini tidak akan mempan lagi pada ku" aku tersenyum manis, suara bodoh ku sudah mulai bergetar. Aku menundukan wajah ku mencoba menyamarkan mataku yang mulai mengabur karena air mata yang hampir saja jatuh.

" hyung, kau bilang bukan aku tidak mungkin akan ditolak oleh seseorang yang aku cintai saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya? Berarti kau harus bertanggung jawab atas pernyataan yang kau buat dan sekarang kau tidak boleh menolak ku" aku mencoba mencerna apa yang magnae bodoh ini katakana, dan saat aku menangkap apa maksud dari perkataanya aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap wajah Kyu yang sedang tersenyum sangat lembut.

"a..apa maksud mu Kyu?" jujur aku masih bingung, disela-sela kebingungan ku ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah cicin Perak. Ia menggengam jemari ku lalu memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisku.

"Lee Sungmin.. aku mencintai mu. Kau lah orang yang ku maksud, seseorang yang aku cintai. Bukan kah aku mengatakan jika kau sangat mengenal orang yang ku cintai? Hahaha karena orang itu adalah dirimu sendiri min" ia menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipi ku, lalu mengecup bibir ku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa menangis saat ini.

Ya tuhan apa ini mimpi ? jika ia rasanya aku tak mau terbangun dan biarkan aku terjebak di mimpi ini selamanya . Kyu mencintai ku ? jadi selama ini orang yang ku cintai adalah aku ? bukan kah itu berarti aku masih boleh mencintai Kyu ? bukan kah berarti selama ini cinta ku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ? ya tuhan aku bahagia sungguh .

Apa ini mimpi tuhan? Jika ia biarkan aku tertidur selamanya dan jangan kau bangunkan. Biarkan aku terjebak dalam mimpi indah ini selamanya. Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Kyu mencintaiku! Bukan kah berarti selama ini cinta ku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Sungguh aku sangat bahagia tuhan.

Rasanya batu besar yang menekan hatiku langsung hancur dan menimbulkan ke legaan didalamnya. Aku akan tetap mendapatkan perlakuan special darinya bukan? Dan yang lebih penting lagi .. aku tetap boleh melanjutkan rasa cinta ini kan? Kyu, sekarang aku akan mengatakan kepadamu.. semua yang sudah ku simpan sejak dulu .. aku akan mengatakanya maka dengarlah baik baik saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku mencintaimu …Juga mencintaimu .. dan Sangat mencintaimu " Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan ku, ia mengangguk paham dan dengan sekali tarik membawa ku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Bisa kurasakan lidah hangatnya menghapusr bulir bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipiku dan beberapa saat kemudian bibir hangat miliknya sudah melumat habis bibir milik ku. Jemarinya berkaitan erat dengan jemari ku se akan memang sela jemari kosong ku diciptakan untuk di isi dengan jemari besar milik Kyuhyun.

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin mulai saat ini akan saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain.**_

 _ **Terimakasih Kyu, karena kau telah membuat ku menjadi seseorang yang special dikehidupanmu dari awal ..**_

 _ **Terimakasih Kyu, Karena telah membuat ku mejadi seseorang yang sangat bahagia didunia ini ..**_

 _ **Dan Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun .. untuk cinta mu dank arena telah mencintai ku**_

 _ **~Lee Sungmi~**_

 _ **THE END :P**_

hahaha nanti author buat dari sudut pandang kyuhyun dan dibuat nc kkk :p

Sampai Jumpa Lagi ~

Salam JOY ~


End file.
